Kiss or Diss
by gabomon01
Summary: English translation of my fanfic "Beso o Tortazo": Lincoln makes a plan for his sister Luan to fall in love with Clyde, his best friend. Will it be something easy? And if he succeeds, will he regret it later? GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS ARE WELCOME. "The Loud House" is owned by Nickelodeon, Chris Savino and Viacom.
1. Luan and me

1\. Luan and me.

Now that the heat has replaced the cold, the improvement of mood in the Loud House is noticeable. Especially for Lana, who has resumed her dirty games in the family yard.

I'm talking about her twisted habit of creating a puddle and throwing mud balls at me. In a family where I am the only boy along with ten sisters, I tend to become an automatic target for their games. In fact: Lana saw when I was just going to read my comics, and that was enough to declare my goal. The smile she gave me was terrifying.

While I hid behind a tree to avoid being bombed, I saw my sister Luan approaching, with a pile of artifacts for children's parties in their arms. It was not a good time for her to get back from work.

"There's no point in running away, you little chicken ... Get out of there" Lana said, giving a perfectly spherical shape to a mass of mud.

"Hey Lana, could you consider a truce? I mean..."

"Too late, this little friend wants to meet you!" was the answer I received and the least I wanted to hear. But things were still not complicated enough. Giving a full swing at throwing the foul ball, Lana gave a small slip in the mud of the ground, which was enough for the missile to move away from me ... And towards the inadvertent Luan.

The shot went very fast, but I still had a chance to avoid something worse.

"Oh no, watch out, Luan!" Lana exclaimed, as I started to run towards the future victim. Luan paused at the warning, and by barely shaking her head, she tried to find the source of danger. But she just saw me, jumping in front of her and getting the mud bomb right in my mouth.

Poor Lana did not fail to express her regret. "Linc! Are you okay, man? I'm so sorry!" she said, while my mouth tasted like heck and shame prevented me from rising from the ground. When I stopped thinking about how much I hate Spring, I could see the stunned face of Luan, who had put her bulky load aside when she discovered what could happen to her.

"Linky! Did you sacrifice for me? That is awesome! It would have been a big problem if things from my job were muddled!"and she continued, as she took my left arm: "Get up, I feel deeply obliged to thank you in a special way".

As I got to my feet, I spit out much of the mud that I almost swallow. That made her smile.

"Whoa, kid! Watch out that vocabulary, you're talking dirty!" she exclaimed, and her laughter flooded the courtyard, as she joyfully pulled me into the house.

Dang it..

A couple of hours later, after a long session of gargle with mouthwash, it was filling my mouth with something almost as harmful as mud, but much more delicious. That's right: Luan invited me to Burpin 'Burger, and a huge LardBall Steak Burger was caught between my teeth.

"You can not imagine how successful the new routine was. What you suggested the other time worked great. It was great!" she said, gesturing with her arms. The combo she chose was still intact, as mine vanished at an absurd rate. Listening to their lively conversation was the best music to enjoy my favorite junk food.

"You mean what I suggested the other time about Mr. Coconuts?" I said, remembering how dissatisfied the dummy looked with the original routine. I took a sip of soda while she continued telling her experience.

"That's right. Even the birthday girl's mother almost spits out the drink when she laughed. That would have been something to capture with my camera! It would have become the ugliest fountain sculpture in the world".

That mental image had an effect on me, and it was me who ended up expelling the drink.

"That's what I mean! That one is on you, little bro!" It was her final comment before joining in with my laughter.

As you see, I really enjoy spending time with Luan. She is someone with whom it is impossible to spend a boring moment. Although unfortunately, I ended up remembering that the happiness of her company would disappear at a near date. On her favorite day of the year.

I'm talking about the April first, the April Fool's Day. That evil celebration created for the sole purpose of turning humanity into victims of pranking. And we have one right in our family group: the sweet Luan L. Loud turns into a monster during those very long and painful twenty-four hours. Believe me, it's not nice to even remember.

That's why I unimaginably envy Lori, the eldest of all my ten sisters. She'll be out of the Loud House this week, visiting Aunt Ruth. A whole week. How can this be possible? Why not me, for example? I do not exaggerate to say that the aunt with her calloused feet (which include an extra toe), her cats and her vomiting food are something better than what can be lived here on April Fool's Day. But it had to be someone who could take her in a car where necessary in an emergency, and that discards me.

I did not want that day to come. That day when Luan would turn into something horrible.

"You quiet? Either you're thinking about your beloved Ronnie Anne, or you're choking", my sister suddenly said, casting an inquiring glance.

"E-excuse me, I'm enjoying every bite. That's all", I lied.

"I think it's the other. Do not feel sorry for that" she said, and taking on a more literary air, almost like a poet, added: "Love transforms us all. It puts us head on, to the degree of wanting to change and be better".

There was a deep truth in the last thing she said.

"Have you ever been in love, Luan?"

She looked at me in silence, smiling serenely.

"Yes. Someday I'll give you the details".

And she took the first sip of her drink.


	2. Half-baked idea

2\. Half-baked idea

Clyde didn't like Lori's absence too much either.

"You should be happy. You can visit the house without turning the floor into a pool of blood", I commented on the way to school, seeking to encourage him.

"That's not the problem!" Clyde replied, "What if she forgets me in her absence?"

"Don't overdo it. Lori couldn't forget something that bleeds frequently before her eyes".

"Do you think so? Have I created an indelible image in my beloved?" he exclaimed, with a naive joy.

"Well of course. A very ugly one".

And his smile wiped away.

"But ... Of course you can come home whenever you want, you know my other sisters love your company," I said, trying to mend my blunder.

"Thank you. Linc. And tell me, do you think Leni can help me with a project that's on my mind?

"Leni?" I said, having no idea what it might be.

"It's merely a craft. I know her talent with wood engraving is exceptional. I'm not able to create anything artistic with that material".

I knew that. I can't forget when he tried to create a bust of Lori with toothpicks: Everyone praised him for his artistic rendition of The Grinch.

"Calm down, buddy. I'll talk to her. Will you tell me what your project is?"

"I'm afraid that not by now. But you will see it someday. This time I try to cause the shock of a surprise", he said with full confidence before sliding off with a banana peel and falling down to the ground. Before I could react, he was already standing. Battered, but standing.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! I have training!", he claimed to no one, and not looking anything fine.

"Are you sure? That bump..."

Clyde shook his head, and that seemed to work: He was more conscious after doing so.

"One hundred percent. The fact that Luan plays that prank on me so often is beneficial in the long run".

Hearing that name made me ask my friend something.

"Clyde, what do you think of Luan?"

"What do I think of your sister?"

"Yes. Because of the pranks that she plays on you.

"Well, I think she's great. She's funny and smart, and she's an excellent company, at least in 364 days of the year, if you know what I mean. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just curious", I said, as I made the decision to achieve a full year of happiness. I couldn't hide my smile when a plan began to emerge in my mind... And it did with two words: "Luan and Clyde."

How do those two names sound together? Weird, right? Well, not so much. Both are very valuable people to me, and they get along great. My sister said that love transforms us all (and after the Hugh incident, I totally believe that). If someone steals her heart, there is a huge possibility that her evil yearly tradition would disappear, or in the worst case, become much lighter. And why Clyde? Because he accepts her with her comic nature, and even admires her. And if I'm going to let one of my sisters have a boyfriend, he has to be somebody noble like him. Not to mention that he can stop suffering for Lori. Enough of that!

The only way to begin was by bringing them together.

Clyde's part was almost ready. I didn't have to come up with anything for him to come home. Leni had agreed to help him in whatever was necessary, and of which, unfortunately, I still knew nothing at all.

"Hi, Claude! How are you?", she said.

"It's Clyde. Well, I'm getting used to it."

"Oh, Clyde!" I like that name more", my sister said, winking. "I want to show you something I'm doing". She took him enthusiastically by the arm, and carried him in, going up the stairs.

I left them and looked for Luan. I found her heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Luan, are you going to cook?"

That's right. At the last party, I found out that the cream on the pies doesn't have the consistency that I need. And I'll be happy to explain what the problem _consists_ of.

Seriously, I don't know how can she make a joke with everything.

Leni rushed past us, still pulling Clyde, but they were heading out of the house.

"Oopsie! I forgot I had it outside", she commented without stopping, while blushing a little.

Both Luan and Clyde met each other's eyes for a second.

"Hello, Luan! Bye!"

"What's kickin' little chicken?" she greeted him, with a finger gun. Then she turned to me again.

"Come with me; you'll be my assistant this time".

Already in the kitchen, she put on the apron and asked me for some ingredients: Heavy cream, icing sugar and vanilla essence. She placed the cream in a small bowl and began to look for something in the cupboard... presumably the beater.

"The key, I recently found, is to beat the cream at minimum speed. It would take about six minutes. Possibly Dad gave me that tip before, and I have it forgotten over time".

I decided to plant a seed.

"Someone gave me a similar advice once, and do you know who it was? Clyde. He is very skilled in many fields".

Luan paused for a moment.

"Clyde is a good boy. And lucky to have two talented fathers", she commented.

"And more fortunate to be my friend, and your friend", I said, with a smile that, I hope, had not been overly fake.

Luan slammed one of the pantry doors. My false smile turned into a very sincere scowl. Have I bothered her?

She growled in fury, and said, "Dang! I could swear that beater was here. Where the heck is it? Did anyone take it?

A lispy voice came from the stairs. "My sincere apologies, sister. I borrowed it for a moment".

It was Lisa. He wore rubber gloves; On the left had a portable Bunsen burner, and the beater on the right. As calm as ever, she delivered the beater to Luan, who was not at all excited about the presence of my second younger sister.

"So opportune... I'm glad you didnt use it in poop studies."

"I don't think it would be wise to discuss the subject of my investigation," Lisa said, rolling her eyes and looking suspicious. "But I think I should get away from the kitchen immediately. I see you are manipulating carbohydrate, a.k.a. "icing sugar", while I'm holding my lighter. Oxidation in that type of sugar plus a small flame can release its caloric energy, and start a rapidly inflating chain reaction".

Seeing us blink in silence, Lisa had to translate.

"If that sugar mixes with air and fire, it makes an explosion."

Luan and I stepped back from the fright. Lisa walked away calmly, saying, "May someone remind me of what I learned from my older brothers".

"To walk, maybe?" I asked to my little sister, but she was no longer in sight. Luan rinsed the beater blades (just in case) and minutes later she was already beating the cream at minimum speed. I could already see her smiling again.

"Gosh! Lisa's wisdom always _blows us away_! Ha-ha-ha! Get it?"

I did understand, but I'm not going to laugh about it.

In the end, the whipped cream came out better than I expected. Sweet and with a firmer consistency, more palatable. But we know my sister just needs it to look good in someone's face.

"Since you have ready such a good cream, you could take the opportunity to make a quick dessert".

"Good idea! I know how to make one with fruits that you will like", she replied.

"I'm telling you that because of Clyde.I'm sure he'll adore whatever you prepare him for".

"Of course. I know he has good taste. Call him. The three of us will eat it".

Excellent...


	3. Time for dessert

3\. Time for dessert

About a year ago, during dawn, I slept happily, dreaming of my marriage to Cristina. Just at the time of "kissing the bride," the alarm clock rang, but at a volume that should not be ringing. Annoyed, I stretched out my arm to turn it off ... And right on the button I found a buzzer, which threw a heavy electric shock in my hand. Reluctantly, I slipped on my slippers, unaware that _someone_ had put them small wheels on, just like skates. So when I got to my feet, I lost control immediately. I went forward, unable to stop. The funny thing is that _someone_ had left the door ajar, so that it would not stop me from leaving the room, but that when leaving I dropped down from a large table that had written "GOOD MORNING". That stopped me, in great pain.

And it all happened on an April first.

I have no idea how I remembered something so annoying. Maybe it was the huge plank Leni and Clyde got at the backyard of the house. I still had no idea what they were planning.

She looked as excited as ever. I saw her with her eternal smile of perfect teeth.

"Don't worry, Clyde. I've done something similar before. But the dog was moving a lot".

"Please, Leni ... Don't compare me to a little dog. Was it cute, at least?"

When they both noticed that I was approaching, I resigned myself to continue in the mystery about their project.

"Clyde, my friend! Will you join me for a moment at the table? There is something you may like".

"I appreciate that, Linc, but first I'd like to explain a few things to Leni".

"I think my sister will understand. Right, Leni?", I said, taking Clyde's arm.

But she was not in the mood to interrupt the talk.

"Hey ... You're not going to go, are you?" I still have not finished telling you about the puppy", she said, a little nervous.

"He'll come back, I guarantee. And you will tell that nice story with all the puppies that may be necessary".

Leni smiled again, and started jumping, bringing her hands together. "Yes! Can I add more puppies? I like them!"

And she greeted us as Clyde and I walked back into the house.

"Lenny is very kind. I hope I'm not disturbing her since I'm making her wait for me".

"She won't be angry; keep calm. In addition, you'll really like what Luan has prepared for you".

Clyde smiled.

"Let me guess. It's a comedy routine. It will be great! Will there be popcorn?

"No, not even close. It's something she prepared for you with much affection".

"With affection, you say? We're talking about your sister Luan, right?"

When we finally got to the table, she had put a different tablecloth on it, and on it we saw three of those long and stylized crystal glasses. They had pieces of banana and kiwi, with blueberries and raspberries on top. All over a bed of that delicious whipped cream. The "icing on the cake" wasn't in any dessert: Luan kept the apron with which he prepared the cream, but now, he had put the cap of a maid on her head, and with a small bow she said:

"You can come to the table, gentlemen. A creamy dessert, for the cream of the crop.

And she chuckled.

My friend sat down at once.

"Thank you, Luan. How much detail ... Do we celebrate something?"

"We celebrate that we have a new statue in the house," she said, pointing her finger at me. I had remained motionless, surprised by unexpected details. The table looked good. The glasses looked good. And Luan ...

"Ahem!"

I heard her throat clear. I sat up quickly and a little embarrassed. But I analyzed the situation, and I realized how favorable it was. Let's start with the seats. It was the adult table: I sat at the end (in the same seat where I sang the Song of the Beans) so that the two of them would sit opposite each other. Second, the appearance of Luan. I am well-informed that all my schoolmates find my older sisters attractive. And although the comedic one never intends to stand out for her image, today she has shown that she's got a natural charm. And finally, Clyde. I am not surprised by how well he works at the table with older people. I'm sure Luan likes the flow of the conversation she has with Clyde. Only a few details need to be fine-tuned.

No. Charles is not one of those details. The puppy is crying at my side

Luan stopped her talk with Clyde and went to our pet. "Charles! Don't think I forgot about you, little puppy. Here, have fruit and cream dessert so you do not feel deserted. Ha-ha!"

In effect, she showed her a small bowl with a smaller version of our dessert. Charles looked happy: several broken barks and the wagging of his tail confirmed it.

The puppy eyes Clyde showed while watching the scene were even more endearing than the real puppy. "Nice little dog!" I hope you enjoy the dessert as much as I do. It was made by an extraordinary girl, after all.

My sister smiled. And me too. And also Lucy...

"EEEEEK!"

That made us jump in our seats. We'll never understand how Lucy does to emerge out of nowhere. By the way, I saw it wrong: Lucy didn't smile.

"Bon Appetite. Have any of you seen our black cat go by? I need it to play witchcraft rituals".

"No, Cliff hasn't come this way. I'm not really surprised he's running away this time," I said.

"Sigh... I'll see if Luna knows anything about it."

She left slowly, with a delicacy that she doesn't have when it comes to introducing herself.

The truth was that Cliff was there, but none of us saw him come in. He left his hiding place shortly after Lucy retired. Even without our noticing, he approached Charles, attracted by the beautiful dessert that Luan prepared for him. Apparently, he also craved it. Surely Cliff brought it to him with one of his paws, and Charles reacted with a soft growl, loud enough to catch the attention of Geo the hamster.

"This one tastes exquisite", my friend commented. "Do you know what I like the most? The consistency of the cream. Steady, but it melts on the palate. Perfect!"

It was my turn to give my opinion.

"Wow, Clyde! Your palate is as sophisticated as your taste for comedy. And Luan, he knew how to appreciate the consistency you were looking for in the cream. You two make a good team!

Their eyes met each other. There was a silence that wasn't uncomfortable for me. The tension I was enjoying was broken by a small dessert that flew between us, and by Cliff, jumping after the cup like never has chased a mouse in his life.

"Dang it, Cliff!" I shouted in my frustration. No pet would interfere with my plan to end the practical jokes ... Nothing would do!

Charles jumped onto the table, scaring my classmates and pouring Clyde's dessert into his shirt. Luan was a little frightened, but then she smiled.

"It would have been better if you had told me that you wanted to have another dessert!"

And she laughed at Clyde.

"Charles ... Come here!", I exclaimed angrily. I stood up, and taking the first step, the sphere in which Geo runs passed under my foot. Bad timing. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Cliff passed over my head, clutching the cup in his snout. Geo whirled around until he reached Cliff, and jumping, he hit against the glass and pulled it out of his mouth. But someone else joined in the battle: Walt the canary, who was determined to catch the dessert in the air with a furious look... And he did it! Unfortunately, Charles had jumped and bit his tail. Walt uttered a croak, more of fright than pain, and the glass broke loose from its beak. Turning in the air, I saw it as a fool as it spilled its contents over my sister's head. She stopped laughing.

Clyde reacted. "Linc, Luan! I'll help you two!"

She helped me up from the floor as Luna entered the dining room.

"What's going on with all this racket, dudes? I need silence to write a ballad".

"Ask the pets", I said. The four animals had stopped with a certain degree of shame to see Luan, and my words frightened them more.

"I'll talk to you later, _Scary Monsters_. First I will help my little sister".

"Dang it..." Luan uttered, without a hint of amusement in her face. Luna removed the glass from her head.

"Keep calm, _Living Loving Maid_. The cap catched almost all of the whipped cream. Even so, your hair..."

"Wait. Not yet..."

Luna didn't wait for Luan's indication. She had already taken the scrunchy on her ponytail, and with a straight pull, she removed it. The long brown hair of my comedienne sister flowed in a gentle movement, as if the waves of the sea surrounded her tender face. She turned her head to claim Luna, but she did not utter a word. Then she saw us. The whole scene seemed unreal, as if it were a shampoo commercial. A beautiful commercial.

But of course it's not me who should fall in love, but my friend.

"Did you see that, Clyde?"

"Yeah ... Hey, why does it make me feel like I'm a broken robot?"


	4. Bond, weird bond

4\. Bond, weird bond.

Everything that happened when we were just going to have a fruit dessert was unexpected.

The damage count is: The messy dining room, four pets punished, our guest wearing one of my orange shirts (we took a photo to check) and a sister who had to wash her hair again.

I knew that everything had gone well, despite all the destruction, when that same night Clyde called me through the walkie-talkie alluding to a "code yellow".

"Code Yellow?" I asked immediately. "A bunch of rabid raccoons attacked you and pushed you into a pool full of radioactive piranhas?"

"W... Well, I don't really remember if that was the meaning of code yellow. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about Luan. Her favorite color is yellow, right?

"Yes, it's her favorite. And why have you been thinking about her?" I said, hoping to hear the answer I needed.

"I thought she looked very pretty with her hair down. And she was quite lovely during the dessert hour. Why do you think she's acting like this?"

"It's good that you ask. Just before I called you to the table, I was chatting with her, and she said she liked you a lot. And I'm not supposed to have told you, but I'm your friend ... I thought you'd like to know."

(Don't call me a liar ... Call me LinCupid Loud)

"Does she likes me? Really? And what do you think I should do now? Because if Lori finds out..."

"Oh, come on! You have a great girl who's attracted to you, and now you think more about the one that ignores you? I'd like you to ask Luan for an date.

"DATE? I mean... The D word? And how do you know that I will not end it spoiling everything?"

I took a deep breath and invoked my most convincing tone of voice.

"I know that perfectly. If there's something that you have shown, is that you know much more about manners and behavior with adults than I do. And I'm pretty sure you'll know how to win her with your elegance. Don't give up before you have started the battle. But whatever you do, be as intense as she is.

When I stopped talking, I didn't hear a reply in a long time. At last he replied:

"Thank you for your words, my friend. You gave me a fair amount of self-esteem to encourage me to invite your sister. I'll greet you tomorrow when I get to see Leni. Over and out!

Really? That was easier than expected. I suppose I possess a high power of conviction ... Or what I said had some degree of... sincerity?

I kept thinking the same thing the next morning.

Just after breakfast, before I went to school, I heard a noise coming from the attic. I decided to go see, just wishing it were not raccoons, or having to go into the dark corner. Or raccoons in the dark corner. I climbed the stairs slowly, and I could see a female silhouette turned around, gathering a fallen chair. She was in a hurry and didn't intend to make another similar noise. She squeezed the chair seat with both hands, slowly. But the seat rose suddenly, as if driven by a spring.

"Dang! Not now", she said. That voice was Luan's. She pressed the seat again, and I decided to go down slowly, unnoticed. One misstep made me lose my balance and fall down, just above the unfortunate Cliff. Because of the shock, the cat didn't hesitate to scratch me.

Luan peered out from above. "Linc?" Did you trip with the ladder? I am so sorry!

"I was just playing with Cliff and ..."

"Get up, we must go to study. Let's move on", she added, and helped me up.

She didn't look or sound natural. She hid something important up there. I had to find out something about it.

"Are you worried about something? I thought that when you saw me on the floor, scratched and fighting a cat you would say some cruel joke."

"Me? Telling you, for example, that you looked _catatonic_ again? I would not be able to mock your misfortune", she said, stepping away without looking back. She mocked my misfortune again.

"So what's the big joke?" I had to tell Cliff to erase his smile.

Already at school, I spent the recess discussing with Clyde about his date with Luan.

"And so, Ladies' Man? Ready to win the heart of a cute girl?"

"No, but last night's talk made me very thrilled. I need to come up with a great date to please your sister. Do you have any suggestion?

"Well, she likes movies. I don't know if there will be a good comedy you two can see together."

A female voice (but a very rough-sounding one) interrupted us.

"Cinema? Who pays to watch a stupid movie?"

It was Ronnie Anne.

"Hi, Ronnie. Do you know of a movie in cinemas that a girl could like? Clyde plans to invite someone."

My friend was intimidated by the menacing gaze Ronnie threw at him.

"Wait a minute," she said, and addressing me, she added, "Why do you ask me, you Lame-o?" Do you suppose that I'm one of those fools who are excited seeing something while they waste their time sitting next to a boy? If I were such a girl, I would certainly be anxious to be invited to watch _Midget Jones_ as soon as possible."

And taking me by the shirt, she concluded: "I'm free tonight. I'll come for you. Your treat."

She smiled mischievously, let me go, and walked away.

"Well, it seems like it's now a double date. And she gave us a good suggestion."

Clyde then exclaimed in surprise: "Is it that easy to go out? Would it work with your sister if I invite myself to the movies?"

"I don't think so. You would end up going alone. Try using your chivalry instead."

"I'm unbeatable in that field. I like the idea", he commented, doing finger-guns.

After the talk, I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Luan hid in the attic. And I thought I could guess what it was. She was preparing a prank chair. Part of her plans for the April Fools' Day. I had only three days to go and I hadn't succeeded in getting my sister to start a relationship. I had to put more effort into the next phase of the plan: The date.

That afternoon, Clyde reunited in the courtyard with Leni to continue with his secret project. I tried to see what they were doing, but the wood was half-covered by a tarpaulin, as if avoiding the onlookers.

"Hi, Linky!" Said my sister with joy, a chisel and a hammer in her hand. "Would you like to see the secret project..."

"He doesn't have to see it yet, Leni. It wouldn't be a hit later", my friend interrupted.

She didn't quite understand: "I haven't missed any hit. All the hammering has been accurate, Clyde. I think I'm making a nice work!"

"No doubt about that. Let's take a break", he said, and then walked away from my sister. He came to me and asked, "Why do you want so bad to see what we're doing?"

"It's just curiosity. Take it easy. I came to tell you that Luan is watching TV alone. You can go chat with her."

In fact, I had just passed the living room of my house, and there she was. She switched over the channels quickly; her expression was bitter, as if some movie or series had disappointed her and would have been left with nothing more to see. Poor thing. Without saying anything, I had gone to find my friend to tell him.

Clyde came in quickly, and greeted Luan with some shyness. I had never seen him shy around her before. I climbed the stairs quickly, and from above I began to spy on the scene, without interfering at all.

"Can I be with you for a while?" He asked. Her expression was still without enthusiasm.

"I guess so. I can't find anything to watch on TV right now. Do you suggest anything?

"Ummm…"

Clyde grew more nervous. I was getting anxious... Just say yes and look for something! Entertain her! Don't let her go back to prepare more pranks. I know you can, my friend!

Finally he spoke. And what he said left me speechless.

"Why do you ask _me_ , Luan?" Do you suppose that I'm one of those fools who are excited watching TV while they waste their time sitting next to a girl?

I noticed a second of terror in Luan's face. Who knows if I made an equally terrifying grimace.

After that long second, he added with a forced smile, "Well, I'm a big fool! That's why I would be honored to invite you to the movies to see _"Midget Jones"_ as soon as possible... Would you... like it?

Luan laughed. Her beautiful laugh echoed through the room, causing Leni to peek out of the window, Luna popping up behind a floor lamp and Lucy made me jump out of the fright as she appeared behind me.

"Can you tell me what Clyde said to Luan?" She asked, with a little intrigue in her tone.

"You'll never believe me," I replied.

Luan stopped laughing, and tiredly said:

"That was cool! I had never been surprised that way. I like it when someone thrills me that good. Your invitation was so good, I gladly accept it. I'll go with you to the movies."

My friend smiled stiffly, as if frozen. He shook his head and said:

"I'm free tonight. I'll come for you. Your treat... I say, my treat!"

He waved and ran out of the house. I sped after him; I needed to know how he came up with something like that. When I could ask him, his answer was:

"I don't know. I just improvised. I've been thinking about what you told me about being intense. I saw that Ronnie Anne was like that with you and that made an impact on me. Maybe today I was... too intense..."

And he fainted. I just sighed. Now I only had to plan the trip to the movies. I wish I had known then what was going to happen on that date...


	5. Breaking the Box Office

5\. Breaking the Box Office

Hair gel, wood-scented lotion, skin imperfection cream, double blade razor... I won't use any of that. Just a little Ace Savvy cologne dip in my armpits, my long-sleeved shirt and my dating pants. The rest is already more than perfect.

I descended slowly down the stairs, trying to give a blow to the show. But somebody got ahead of me. Luan was already in the room, and both my parents and my sisters surrounded her. She wore a light brown coat as the only change in her outfit, but for some reason she looked very good. Surely it that huge smile of coquetry.

"Honey, you look so pretty!" Mom said, taking her hand.

"So true, Princess, but ... Could you stop... growing... so fast?" Dad commented, with a lump in his throat.

Lola intervened. "Besides, it's not that she looks too cute, Dad. Just as necessary.

Those words didn't please Dad.

"Necessary for what? Do you hide anything from me?"

"Come on... Don't be like that, dear. They're just going to watch a movie with friends. That's very normal.

Leni brought her cell phone closer to Luan, saying, "Anything to say?

On the screen was Lori, who had followed the scene from a distance. The eldest of my sisters expressed her opinion.

"You look literally better than expected. I think it goes well with your style, more relaxed and less, but much less fashionable. Although I doubt that's important to you."

"You know me well, sister. Rather be a smart sista than fashionista! Ha, ha, ha!" It was Luan's immediate response, followed by a collective grunt.

It was my moment to draw their attention.

"Ready for the date? More than ready, you look dazzling. I'm convinced Clyde will like your outfit."

"I like you to say that I look dazzling. Although I'm sure you're overdoing it", said my favorite comedian, while playing with her skirt a little.

A stammering car engine rang in front of our house.

"Dang! Bobby never listens to me! That chassis deserves a good fit", cried Lana, without having to look out the window.

"And with a little more vibration, it would be a seismic event," Lisa added, with an arrogant smile. She lifted her arm without turning to see Luan, who approached quickly, and both clapped their palms in an unusual high-five.

As I advised, along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne came Clyde. He greeted my family with respect and handed Luan a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"They are the nicest I found. I clarify that because they must be according to your charm", it was his compliment when giving them to her (I was the one who invented that phrase). Mom made a little shriek of excitement.

Luan smiled, and replied, "That was very nice, Clyde. Just like these flowers. I'll put them in a pot, and we're going".

There was not much conversation in the car. Bobby drove quietly, following the rhythm of a Drake song, while Ronnie Anne was in the passenger seat, glancing sideways at me in complete silence. I was to the left side, Clyde in the middle, and to the right my sister. She also went in silence... The most incredible thing in the world.

I elbowed my friend and whispered to him to say something about the movie. He immediately said:

"I read many of the reviews on the internet and it's very well rated."

"No wonder, I like this song," Bobby said, with a sigh of disappointment from his younger sister. The good thing about his misguided comment is that he inspired Luan.

"It's because on the radio critics don't hear Drake's dance moves. They would lower the score if they saw them!"

My girlfriend started to laugh, Bobby stopped smiling and Clyde exclaimed, "Good one, you're right!

At that moment we heard the phrase "Toniiiiight ..." of a very rhythmic song by Bruno Mars. And Luan leapt from her seat.

"Hey, listen ... I love that song!

"It's cool, isn't it?" Ronnie said, looking back immediately. The two girls began to sing with enthusiasm and making gestures with their arms raised:

 _Put yo'... pinky... rings up... to the... moon!_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_

 _24 karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player_

 _Uh, look out!_

Clyde said nothing more. He only watched them in silence and with a lost expression, as if in a second he had disconnected from reality. I elbowed him again and showed him how to move his arms. He smiled and began to imitate me.

We arrived at the mall just when the song was about to end.

"Call me when the movie is over, little sister," Bobby said as we got out of the car. "I won't be far. I think I'll take the opportunity to visit my beautiful Lori for a while.

"L ... Lori?" Clyde said softly. Bobby sometimes is often inopportune. I had to intervene.

"Thank you, Bobby! We'll let you know when we're ready. Be careful on the way, try not to get bored, bye, _adios_..."

The car started. Ronnie put her hand on my shoulder. "Is something strange going on, Linc?" You look more clueless than usual.

"Umm... It's the thrill of going to the movies. And to see my friend and Luan together."

"Clyde looks as if he hit his little toe," Luan added.

"Nothing surprises me now about _Dumb_ and _Dumber_. Let's go, it's almost on." My girlfriend concluded with a smile. My friend's attitude began to worry me.

We bought the four tickets and both Ronnie and me decided to let Luan and Clyde get ahead of us. And it was a good idea: we had no idea how complicated everything was going to be.

Who was getting the tickets before entering the halls was a girl of about 18 years. Her apathetic face hardened as we saw the two of us approaching her.

"But look who's coming to the movies ..." she said, looking at Ronnie. She took our tickets.

"Trish Ledditon ... I can't say it's a pleasure to see you," she said to my girl. "But I can tell you that Bobby just went out to see his girlfriend. Far away from you, by the way."

"Good for him. Theater numer two, down the hall."

She gave us the half of our tickets and made us come in. As we walked away, I asked Ronnie if she was her friend. She started to walk faster, taking me by the hand. Under different circumstances I would have blushed like an idiot.

"I'll explain later. Let's go now." it was everything she said

We quickly entered theater two, and found our two companions sent in silence, looking at the screen in which it still were commercials.

Ronnie spoke to them first: "Guys, I'm sorry but ..."

"Nothing, nothing!" Nothing! "Let's sit down," I said to interrupt her.

Ronnie squeezed my arm. I held back the pain, but Luan saw my face.

"Is there something, Linc?" You remind me of that painting of the pale man screaming.

"No... Nothing at all", I said with difficulty.

"I have pills to avoid vomiting if you need to", was what Clyde said.

Ronnie sat me down violently and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong? I want to warn you something!"

"I don't want the date to be spoiled. Have you seen Clyde? He's been nervous for much of the night, and something out of our control can ruin the date. I do not want that to happen."

"But I need them to know something! She's not my friend. She hates me, and she won't stay without seeking revenge on me. That can ruin any appointment in the worst way."

The concern in her lovely brown skinned face made me see the seriousness of the matter, and forced me to pull the determination out of nowhere.

"I understand, Ronnie ... I think it's my turn to take charge of your security, too. Stay here", I said, and seeing our companions, I added," I'm going for sodas and pop corn! I'll be back soon!"

I left quickly, without turning and without stopping. At that point I have no idea of anything. I only knew that not even that Trish was going to ruin the happiness of my favorite people. I started to walk slowly to reach the entrance of the corridor without being noticed. Unfortunately, one hand grabbed my arm. A stout guard stopped me in front of Trish Ledditon's complacent gaze.

"He's one of them. Nor did the Hispanic-looking girl pay for her entrance."

"That's a big lie! Here I have my share of the ticket, "I shouted, glaring at Trish. She smiled as she saw me pull an unusable piece of paper from my pocket. Then I understood her twisted satisfaction: What she gave me back in the doorway wasn't the ticket.

I hate not knowing what to do.


	6. Bad acting

6\. Bad acting

Dang it ... I hate that Trish Ledditon.

And what kind of surname is Ledditon? It sure means "stinking green monster full of warts" in Latin, or something.

It wasn't enough to accuse me of entering without paying the movies, but she also locked me in an office and then go to look for Ronnie Anne. I kept thinking: What will happen to Luan and Clyde? What should have to be the best date of their lives was becoming a hell.

The sound of the hands of a clock on the wall began to drive me crazy when the door opened. It was that girl again.

"Your girlfriend is not anywhere. She'd better show up or your stay will be longer."

"I don't know how long you intend to keep me here. But I'm sure that you violate my rights in doing so".

"I don't care about that. Ronnie Anne Santiago has sought this problem".

"I don't think so. You're incriminating us. The one in trouble is you. And you're going to pay for it!"

Trish laughed... Like a witch. Like a hyena.

"Your threats would worry me if they did not come from a little boy soaked in superhero cologne. You are ridiculous! You'll be here all night". Then she slammed the door.

I liked what she said. I thought, "I'm Ace Savvy, I have to be Ace Savvy! My favorite sister and my friends need a hero, now I have to open that door, it's just wood, we'll see how it resists a hard steel impact! "

...

I didn't like the answer. That wood is steel-proof. Ouch.

The disappointment made me sit down, and the pain made me rub my left shoulder.

The sound of the clock pierced my ears again. That ticking was like a series of hammers (with a "Ledditon" brand tool) in my ears. Dang it ... I would have given anything to hear Luan's voice, saying "Linky" even if it was to make a bad joke. I could almost hear her right now ...

Wait a minute. I was hearing her. She was outside! She was calling me!

I started knocking on the door again and again until I heard her ask: "I heard a knock. Who's there?"

"Luan!"

"Nice to meet you, Luan! Cute name! Hahaha!"

Her laughter was a chorus of angels at that moment.

"Luan! Are you okay? How are Ronnie and Clyde?

"Both Clyde and I felt that you had taken too long, so I went looking for you. Both of them are together watching the movie. Relax... It's pretty bad. It's all about a chubby girl who falls in love with an Englishman, and for some reason there's a zombie invasion; but the worst..."

"Tell me about it later! First, get me out of here. A woman named Trish Ledditon locked me up. She accuses us of entering without paying."

After a brief pause she said, "Okay. I'll be back soon".

And I heard her steps away from me. Where was she? What does she intend to do to open the door? I wished with all my might for her to hurry; I wasn't in the mood to listen to that dang clock again. The good thing is that it had only been a couple of minutes when the door began to open. I still don't know how she did it, but the door opened.

The one who opened it was Trish.

We were both caught in surprise.

"No!" I said.

"Yes!", she shouted angrily.

"Maybe!" Luan shouted, pushing Trish from behind with one foot until she left her inside the room. I just thought about running out, while I felt my sister's hand gripping my arm. We headed off to the movie theater.

My first impulse was to preach Luan: "Wasn't there a better method that didn't include calling Trish?"

"Of course not, ya yutz. She had the key. Or did you want me to try kicking the door, as if I were Ace Savvy?

"Not even Ace could break it, I tell you that from experience!"

We entered the room, and the darkness made it difficult to find our friends. We found them by following the laughter of Ronnie, who seemed to enjoy the zombie scene a lot. Did she forget me?

"Oh, Lincoln! I was worried! I kept thinking about you."

Yeah right.

Clyde, on the other hand, looked rather ill.

"What's wrong? Is it too disgusting?" I asked him.

"The ... dialogues ...!" he replied.

I immediately made them stand up. Trish and the security guard appeared through the doorway. What was I going to do at that moment? The room had a large audience. There was no other way out ... I turned to see my companions and I noticed their bewilderment. So I knew I had to stop being Ace Savvy, and save them at once.

I shouted: "Help! Every man for himself!"

My friends shouted in fright. The people around us began to scream. And like chickens, all of the audience sought to escape an imaginary threat, while they prevented Trish and the guard from entering. The area we were in was clear, so I walked as fast as I could towards the exit, taking Luan and Ronnie by the hand. Clyde kept yelling for a few more seconds until he understood what was going on.

It was our chance to seize the turmoil. We crouched a little to camouflage ourselves among the crowd. Unfortunately, a plump guy was more frightened and sought to pass over us. He pushed Luan violently, and Ronnie jumped on him showing a fist. Then Trish saw her, and had her caught immediately.

"Coming in without paying, attacking an employee, frightening the customers, threatening a client ... You've earned a trip to the juvenile correctional service," said the strange-surnamed girl, smiling with satisfaction.

"And this whole charade is only because my brother rejected you!" exclaimed Ronnie as she struggled with her captor.

"It was your fault. If you did not meddle in..."

"I would do it with pleasure again! You're a witch, and you never wanted Bobby. It was just another conquest for your collection!"

Luan stood up, and folding her arms, she gave Trish a sharp look.

"Holy shamoley! Turns out your story is worse than the movie. I'll be back, I'm going for a soda."

"I'm not interested in hearing your opinion. When the authorities come for you, the credits will appear and a victory melody will sound. My victory."

A creative villain.

"A Pyrrhic victory, of course," said the comedian, "because Bobby has my older sister as his girlfriend. Nothing you do will take away that big "LOSER" tag you have on your forehead. In fact, I like you! I can make tons of jokes about you! BIG. FAT. LOSER".

Hearing my sister this way reminded me of how much I admire her. While I was frozen, unable to move a finger, she was standing disarming that madwoman with only truths.

Trish was speechless. Her face flushed, she moved quickly toward Luan and raised her right hand. It wasn't a good sign. I was already sick of that woman ... I went to defend my sister but someone had already stopped her arm.

Clyde.

"Don't touch her. Keep away those filthy hands from her pretty face ... You, witch!"

Trish began to shake her arm violently, but my friend was clutching to it like a biting turtle. When he finally let her go, he fell on the watchman who had Ronnie, and they all went to the ground. Then, a voice rang from afar.

"Stop abusing those children!" Shouted a man entering the hallway with his wife and children.

"Look, an employee is beating some children!", a lady added.

Luan began to notice how people watched the scene, so she improvised an Oscar nomination.

"Oh! Help! That wicked woman wants to steal my beloved boyfriend! Oh, for heaven's sake ...

Dozens of glances fell on Trish. While my sister was going out to help Clyde, I decided to join the show.

"Oh ... My leg! Ow, ow, ow, owwww... The pain! I won't be able to walk the rest of my life. Oh..."

"Don't overact, you prick," Luan said through her teeth.

Someone who seemed to be the manager of the theater came growling in front of us.

"Ledditon!" What have you done this time? Did you drive away the customers by beating those kids? It's already the last straw!

"No, boss, it was them! They are delinquents!"

"I don't see them doing any crime. Instead, it's not the first bad thing you do."

"Yes, you should be ashamed", said the guard, who had been helping her up to that point. I suppose he decided to save his own skin.

The manager approached us, and after helping Ronnie Anne he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a few coupons.

"I'm so sorry, guys. She's a troublesome girl, but we'll take a look at the matter. Would you like to accept some frozen yogurt coupons?

"Yay!" The four of us exclaimed. My sister resumed her role as victim.

"Thank you, Mr. Manager. Frozen yogurt always releases me from emotional traumas as strong as the one we just received. We appreciate it! Let's go, my love".

She took Clyde's hand. They both saw each other and blushed.

We left the hall, heading for the yogurt machine. I caught sight of Ronnie sticking out her tongue towards Trish from a distance, while the manager was heavily scolding the girl.

An hour later, we were in Bobby's car, on our way home.

"I hope you liked that movie. Lori told me that a sequel has already been announced. And that will have aliens!", he said. But the silence persisted. Ronnie looked at him tenderly as she savored the last bit of her second yogurt.

This time, I was on the side of the left window. I was thinking of Trish. Did she want Bobby so much as to seek revenge at all costs? Or was it just a matter of pride? If it was the first case, then those words about how love transforms us and drives us crazy were fulfilled . In the second case, that made her a despicable person.

I saw to my right. Luan and Clyde were together.

"We're in the car. You can let go of your hands if you like", I said, with a big smile.

"I think we're fine," Clyde said.

"I have no problem," she added, looking happy. Ronnie Anne gave a small laugh.

I would have loved to end the story right here. But there were no credits or victory music yet ... The bad part was pending.


	7. Experiment

7\. Experiment

Love is an exquisite delight, baked to perfection and seasoned with olive oil.

Or at least it's what makes me believe that wonderful baked turkey ham I dined at the McBride house, along with Clyde and his brand-new girlfriend, Luan.

"I hope you're enjoying dinner, Lincoln. Clyde put a lot of effort in planning everything for you today," Mr. Harold McBride said, nodding approvingly at his son.

I could only make sounds. The sensation of a meat that soft and juicy on my palate clouded my reasoning.

"Linky tries to say it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. And thank you deeply to all of you", Luan translated.

"I've always admired how you can translate what babies say, my love" Clyde said, moving his fork softly, "but I've never heard you translate to Lincoln."

"Not much difference," was my sister's response. Hearing that made me swallow in a second. I could have answered something that she deserved, but I decided to apply the manners to the table.

"Witty. That's all I can say, sis".

"That's very true!" said Mr. Howard McBride, "I'm really happy that a cute and witty girl has conquered the heart of my Chocolate Droplet. You, Clyde, must care for her, be very attentive and affectionate with young Luan.

"You already told me, Dad; and I'm willing to be the best boyfriend in the world for her".

"Awww ... Chocolate Droplet ..." was the reaction of the comedian, while giving him a tender look. Both McBride seniors sighed. And I felt as if someone had added a sack of sugar to my ham.

I'm not complaining. After all, I have achieved what I set out to do. Although it wasn't easy, everything is going as I wished: Luan and Clyde told me this morning that they had already formalized their relationship and that my friend wished to invite us to dine at his house; Of course, on the condition of not bringing any other of my sisters. What I was most relieved of was that I had achieved it just a little more than a day before April first.

However, something was missing to complete their engagement. They had not kissed yet. Clyde confessed it to me right after lunch and away from the rest of the diners.

"Why? Do you still believe in cooties, or something like that?" I asked him immediately.

"Of course not. It's more... complicated than that. You'll see. I don't want to spoil the moment with a bad kiss, she'd hate me if I bite her lips, or soak her with saliva..." answered Clyde, while blushing.

"Calm down, my friend! It's not something that should worry you. I tell you from experience. Do you want me to give you good advice?

"I'd really appreciate it, my friend Linc".

I didn't know what advice to give him. I had to draw creativity out of nothing.

"Kissing is like... sucking an orange."

"An orange?"

"Yes! Buy some oranges and practice. Just be careful with your teeth".

We heard Mr. Howard calling us, so we went in. Clyde was neither convinced nor happy.

An orange? I didn't even believe that myself.

An hour later, we said goodbye to the McBrides. After they all left the porch of the house, my sister and my friend took their hands shyly. They didn't say anything.

Mr. Harold put his hand on my right shoulder, and said softly: "It would be better to leave them alone, do not you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose", I said.

The three of us entered a couple of minutes into the room. We were silent, but they were visibly excited. I felt so uncomfortable that even the casual look of Cleopawtra, the mascot of the house, struck me as hurtful.

"Good-bye, Mr. and Mr. McBride!" Thanks for everything", shouted Luan from the outside. That announced the end of their brief intimate moment.

On the way home, my sister narrated with full details and an eternal smile every moment of dinner. The gleam in her eyes was impossible to ignore.

"I like to see you so happy, Luan. I mean it", I said, reinforcing my statement with a thumb up.

"And it's all thanks to you. For having such a special friend".

"You said it! He is the best friend in the world".

Already at that moment I couldn't resist the urge to ask something much more personal.

"Excuse me for the question... Do you and him already... kissed?"

She stopped smiling, but only for a few seconds.

"In all honesty, not yet."

"Not yet? Why is that?"

"It's a mutual agreement. We're a bit uncomfortable. I suppose it's because of such a sudden change in our friendship. Not just sudden; it's even inexplicable".

That last sentence was a sting in my heart.

We finally got home. Just before entering, something caught my attention in the yard. I thought I saw some haunting lights in the dark.

Those were... eyes?

"Did you see that, Luan?"

"Yes, I saw that. We should go and see closer", she said firmly.

A growl came from the same corner.

"Or ... or better tomorrow, with more light," she added in a trembling voice. I was just as scared, but it was my duty to protect her. I took two more steps; slowly, but forward.

"NOT EVEN ONE MORE STEP!" a voice shouted, and someone jumped toward us holding a hockey stick. Luan and I yelled like frightened little girls. The light from the window lit the creature's face.

Lynn!

"So you plan on nosing around, huh? I have bad news: The show is over".

None of the three moved a finger.

"Isn't it a little late to play outside?" Luan scolded her, taking an authoritative pose.

"This is not a game! It's a mission! I was entrusted to protect Leni's project until tomorrow; and especially of you two, lazy bums".

I had forgotten the bulk that lay covered with an awning in our yard.

"Was it Clyde who convinced you to protect it?", I asked then.

"He challenged me. And I never say no to challenges. He made it clear that tomorrow would be unveiled at last. But until then even Luan would not see it".

"That tears my soul apart," she said, looking away in a sarcastic tone.

"My interest in seeing that is minimal. So don't worry about me either."

Lynn gave us a look of mistrust.

"I'll let them in, but it does not mean I've thrown in the towel." The snooping is in the air!", she replied, looking at the sky and closing her right fist.

Something caught her attention.

"I knew it! Cliff is getting too close. NOT EVEN MORE ONE STEP, CAT!"

And She left the scene at full speed, wielding the hockey stick, while our pet threw a meow of terror. The poor cat has lost at least three of his nine lives with everything that has happened this week.

"Protecting that awning at night?" That's why I saw her yawning! Hahaha!" was Luan's inevitable joke. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Haven't you ever been curious to know what this is about?" I chose to ask.

"Of course. But I wasn't going to admit it in front of Little Miss Hockey Stick. I think the faster tomorrow comes, the better for everyone.

"You're quite right, sister."

We entered the house, and immediately Leni, Luna and Lola surrounded Luan, asking animatedly how the dinner had been. She smiled, but she looked under pressure. I imagined she wished no one would ask her anything about kissing.

I couldn't keep watching that scene.

Before going to my room, I went to Lisa's room. She typed on her laptop and paused to look at a test tube with a stinking, greenish substance.

"Is Lily asleep?" -asked.

"It's affirmative. She could not finish listening to what I discovered today by applying radiation to the samples I collected this morning".

Samples? I didn't want to ask about that.

I approached the cradle of the younger of my sisters. The baby slept with a sweet smile, as if all the madness flowing in the hallways of our house amused her. I'm supposed to be that serene, too, but it's not like that.

"I can infer that something is upsetting you, brother," Lisa said, noting my long silence.

"It's something I've been thinking about these days. Maybe you can advise me".

"Go ahead. If anything connects me to our sister Lynn is the love of the challenges", she answered, adjusting her glasses.

"All right. You're a scientist, aren't you?

"Remind me to give you a cookie for your brilliant remark," she commented immediately, smiling arrogantly. That kind of comment connects her with Luan.

"What I mean is that you do experiments. Have you ever felt bad about using ... living beings? Have you thought about their safety, their peace of mind, their feelings?

"No," she answered immediately. How snappy. Then she added, "Of course that other scientists have gone through situations like the ones you are referring to. That is why bioethics exists".

"What is bioethics?"

"It is a discipline that gives us principles to treat living beings in a way that does not harm them at all".

She jumped down from her desk and went to her whiteboard. With a marker she made four small lines at the same time saying: "It is briefly summed up in four principles: autonomy, beneficence, non-maleficence and justice.

She returned to the first line and turned it into the figure of a little man with outstretched arms.

"Autonomy refers to the subject of the experiment must be participating consciously and without pressure. Therefore, you must be informed of what will be done with it".

With the second line she drew an open book.

"Benefits means taking care of the interests of the patient, but without taking into account their opinion, since the scientist knows more than the subject test".

With the third line she drew a syringe.

"No maleficence refers to not damaging the patient with the experiment, and if unavoidable, that is not unnecessary damage".

And with the last line she made an inclined balance.

"Finally, the principle of justice indicates the need for patients to be treated with a fair use of resources. Let the one who needs more receive more, without neglecting the rest. Was this information useful?"

I was speechless, trying to analyze all the information I received in such a short time.

"I recommend that you take a picture of the icons that I have drawn. They can serve you as a mnemonic resource", Lisa concluded before returning to her desk. I obeyed her immediately.

In my room, after observing the photo with the four drawings over and over again, I began to draw conclusions. Neither Luan nor Clyde are aware that I pushed them to be a couple, therefore there is no autonomy. The benefit that I have pursued with all this has been mine, not theirs. And even if they look happy, in reality they're not; they have received damage. It only remains that in the end justice is done. And it will be done tomorrow.


End file.
